


Giving One

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius are feeling playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving One

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, my first ever attempt at Sirius/James (since I started this about five months ago), so go easy on me. I know the situation is getting cliché but hopefully this isn’t too painfully so. My muses were inspired by a part of QAF UK episode 2. I’m not J.K.R. Really. If I were, I’d be getting paid for this. But I’m not.

            “Want the other half of my sandwich?” Sirius asked, holding it up in front of James’ face temptingly.

            “Yeah, sure, have half my crisps.” James took the sandwich and handed over his bag. He leaned forward, elbows on the stone wall, and took a bite. A light breeze swept past them and caught the Hogwarts flag which stood on the top of a tower just above their heads.

            Sirius lifted his face to feel it and popped a few crisps into his mouth. It was a hot spring day and with exams over for the term, everyone was outside enjoying the sun. There were loads of spots to stretch out and relax, but James and Sirius knew all of the best ones. Today they’d chosen a spot on the roof in the shadow of the middle Hogwarts tower where they could look down on the grounds but remain almost hidden behind the raised melons of the crenellations that ran around the top of the castle.

            “Oy, Prongs, look over there.” Sirius pointed down to a spot in front of the lake. “There’s Jenny Thomas in her bathing suit.”

            Forgetting the sandwich at once, he leaned forward a little more to get a better look. “Wish I had a better prescription,” he muttered, holding onto the side frame of his glasses to keep them from sliding off his face and over the side of the giant castle.

            Sirius nudged the pocket where James kept his wand. “Let’s use a magnification spell.”

            “Ohhh good thinking!” James pulled out his wand and eyed Sirius, who was stuffing more crisps into his mouth. “I said half the bag.”

            Sirius made a face at him. “Look, I didn’t count how many were in here. I’ll pay you back if I eat too many.”

            “You’d better,” he joked. He aimed his wand at Sirius and uttered the magnification spell. “ _Magnificaro!_ ” Like a picture, the image of Sirius sprang up in-between the two of them, though Sirius’ face was magnified several times. James muttered something playfully about shifty eyes, then turned his wand towards the lake.

            The aforementioned Jenny Thomas had already entered the water by this time, but James got a good look at her from the waist up as she splashed her friend, Violet Perkings. James shifted a little and hungrily took another bite of the sandwich. “Mmm… I’d definitely give her one.”

            Taking his eyes from the image James’ wand projected, Sirius grinned and leaned forward. He crossed his arms on the top of the wall to look down again. “Which one, James?”

            “Both,” James answered, watching as Violet splashed back, bouncing in the water. Then he aimed the wand elsewhere, scanning about to see who else they could find. “There’s Frederick,” James said as the year-younger Ravenclaw Quidditch team beater came onto the screen.

            Sirius leaned back immediately and scooted closer to James to get the best look possible. “I’d give him one,” Sirius growled softly. “Merlin, just look at that arse. And those thighs. All hard from being on a broomstick… oh! To the right, to the right!” The image of Frederick Watson’s arse was replaced by the blonde Richard Prang. Sirius sighed at the sight. Richard had sharp but handsome features and, shirtless at the moment, a chest to die for. “I’d do him in an instant.”

            “You’ve always had a weakness for men with muscles,” James chuckled.

            Sirius practically drooled as he nodded. “He’s got just the right amount… and that beautiful smooth chest and a light tan…”

            James shook his head. “It’s a wonder you date Moony with tastes like this.”

            Appalled, Sirius punched James hard in the arm.

            James dropped his wand and slapped his hand to the spot on his arm. “Ow! Pads!”

            “I can’t believe you’d say that, joking or not,” Sirius shouted, rage in his eyes. James could tell Sirius was working hard to restrain himself. “Remus is handsome and smart and caring and shags like a rabbit. I don’t really want anyone else.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. “Besides, you promised not to mention him if I didn’t mention Evans.”

            James recovered his wand and set it down safely so it pointed at and magnified the wall. He didn’t need it to see that his best mate was tearing up. He wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist and rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry. And you know it was just a joke. But I still shouldn’t have said it.” He tightened his arm around Sirius with a squeeze. “And I know he’ll take you back. He’s mad about you, even if he is mad at you. Look at me and Lily.” Not that they were the best example, considering Lily still had trouble being around him for more than ten minutes without losing her temper at something he did.

            Sirius shook his head. “It’s not the same with guys. And it’s not the same with Remus. He’s… he’s different. He’s special.” Sirius crunched the empty crisp bag in his palm and rubbed his wrist against each eye as he gave a sniffle. He coughed and shook his head again. “I’m just looking today, you know that. Doesn’t hurt to look. Especially when I haven’t had any in weeks.”

            James chuckled. “Good, because I just spotted Mick and Davies necking under a tree.”

            Perking up, Sirius immediately turned. “Where?” James aimed his wand and the picture of the two Hufflepuff boys snogging hovered just above the tip of James’ wand. James could tell by Sirius’ expression that his friend was still thinking about Remus, and the last time they had kissed this way. But Sirius’ spirits seemed much lighter and when Mick and Davies headed inside hand-in-hand, Sirius pointed out August Miller sunbathing not far from the lake.

            “Oh, I’d give her one!” James declared, looking her over longingly.

            Sirius noticed James’ hand slipping to his waist and cupping at his crotch. He suspected James’ reaction to August was largely due to the fact that she had a familiar shade of red hair. James’ private parts didn’t seem to care that it wasn’t actually Lily. “Oy, Jamie,” he said, reaching over and guiding James’ other hand so the wand pointed elsewhere. “Better point it at another bloke or you’re liable to explode right in front of me.”

            James blushed slightly, but kept his hand on his crotch as he readjusted himself. “You’re just jealous and want a hard-on, too,” James chuckled. He pointed the wand back at August.

            Sirius grinned. “I’m already packing, mate. Now give us a good one, will you?”

James scanned the grounds. There were at least fifty students outside this afternoon now that lunch was over and the sun was out. But his wand scanned over a few potential picks until Sirius called out for him to stop. “There. _Mmph_ …” Sirius gave himself a rub to get himself in order. With a sigh, “Ohhh yeah. That’s it.”

The Marsdon twins were sitting out, one with his shirt off and the other with his legs wide and elbows resting on his thighs. “Let me guess,” James said with a chuckle. “You’d give ‘em one?”

            “Bloody right I would. Resist twins? You must be mental! Twins. One in front and one behind. Merlin yes I’d give them one.” He rubbed his cock through his trousers at the thought of it.

            They were silent for a while, apart from some heavy breathing. The twins were talking to each other, though James and Sirius could not make out what they were saying. Sirius had a very vivid imagination, however.

            “Sirius?” James said finally, putting down his wand and looking over. Their eyes met, and then quickly James looked down. “Would you… I mean… you would ever do me?”

            Sirius laughed and said casually, “Yeah sure, James. You’re a stud.” He leaned over, bumping shoulders with James.

            James shook his head. “I didn’t mean it as a joke, mate. It just seems like you’d shag anyone you could get your paws on and… well, what about me?”

            With a sigh, Sirius slipped his arm around James’ back and squeezed. “I love you, Jamie. You know that. You’re my best friend. And you’re not hard on the eyes one bit. So yeah. Of course I’d do you. But you’re straight.” He shrugged.

            “So are the twins,” James pointed out, though he spoke rather softly and avoided eye contact with Sirius still.

            “That’s why I’m only watching. I may be hard up but I’m not a cad.”

            “What about watching me?”

            Sirius sighed and released his hold on James. “What is this all of a sudden? The way you’re talking I’d almost think you wanted me to shag you.” James was silent. Silent, but he shrugged and tilted his head a little. “James? You want…” Sirius moved closer, right up against James’ side. “You want me to shag you?” James hesitated, then nodded. Sirius shook his head. “No, you’ve got to say it. And not just because I want to hear it… I need to know that’s what you want.”

            James took a deep breath and spoke, though he kept his eyes turned down. “I’m not a pofter all of a sudden. Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m just hard… I’m hard and all your talking just now doesn’t help. You and Remus are always going on about how good it feels and I figure if I’m ever going to try it, might as well be with my best friend.” He swallowed hard and looked up. “That is, if you could. I know you don’t fancy me like that but if you could fancy me just a little. Enough. Whatever enough is. Then I’d like to. I’d like for you to. I really would. Merlin I’m hard.” Apparently talking, or more accurately rambling, about it had not done anything to decrease James’ urges, which was a good sign. He shoved his hand into his trousers and sighed at the relief his own touch brought. “Maybe I just need a good wank. I need something. Anything.” He looked up at Sirius hopefully.

 

            What James needed, he couldn’t get. Sirius understood that. He understood it only too well. Without hesitation, Sirius unbuttoned James’ trousers, untucked the shirt, and plunged his own hand beneath James’ shorts. James wasn’t lying a bit when he said he was hard. And immediately Sirius’ hand pushed James’ out of the way and began stroking. Turning, Sirius scooted up against James’ side and pressed his own erection against one of James’ thighs. He sighed at the sensation and had to work hard to resist grinding into James and coming right then and there. After a few more urgent strokes, he broke off and began tearing at James’ shirt as James did the same to him.

            No one could see them, up on the roof like this. They moved far back enough so that they could not be spotted from the ground, and no one could spot them out of the tower windows. Sirius pulled off James’ shirt and tie, and slid his trousers and shorts down to his knees. Less experienced at the art of undressing someone else, James only managed to unbutton the stiff white shirt and tug Sirius’ trousers down in the same amount of time. That, however, was enough.

            “On your knees,” Sirius said, grabbing James and turning him around.

            James obeyed, albeit a bit more slowly than Sirius would have preferred. “Is it…” James panted as Sirius ran his hands against James’ arse. “Is it going to hurt?”

            Sirius pulled James’ arse cheeks apart a bit and grinned. “Oh, almost certainly.” He leaned forward, rubbing his crotch against James’ rear. James shuddered. “Still game?” James hesitated to answer. Sirius leaned forward more, pressing his exposed chest against James’ back. He kissed beneath James’ ear and whispered softly, “I love you, you know. This isn’t going to change that. But this is just for fun.” Experimentation was a natural part of growing up. Sirius was merely surprised it had taken James so long to approach him on the subject. He supposed it probably had less to do with curiosity and more to do with his lack of success of late where Lily Evans was concerned. “It doesn’t mean anything except that we’re horny and hot and bored.” James nodded, and Sirius kissed beneath his ear again when the head came back into range. “Besides, it’s not good unless it hurts a little. So shall we go for it?”

            James nodded and swallowed. Sirius reached around James and found his cock. It wasn’t quite as hard as before, but a few strokes later and James was bucking madly and moaning. “Yes…” he panted. “Oh-ohhhh yes. Please go for it.”

            Sirius grinned. He repositioned James, so the other boy was sitting as though kneeling but with his legs folded and his arse resting upon his heels. Then he guided James forward a little and James supported himself by keeping his arms locked straight and his palms down on the stone roof of the castle. “That’s it,” Sirius whispered breathlessly and nodded approvingly. He nudged James’ legs apart and reached between them to cup his friend’s balls. James moaned again and closed his eyes more tightly. “Yeah. That’s it. Just relax and enjoy.”

            As James prepared himself for entry, Sirius slapped on some lube from the bottle he always carried in his pocket. Once upon a time, he’d kept it by his bed for masturbating at night or in the morning. When he and Remus had been a thing, he took to carrying it around so they could sneak in a quick shag whenever they could find a time and a place for it. They’d never tried the roof, though. At least, not in the daytime like this with everyone about. The thrill was rather exciting. Sirius made a mental note to try this again if Remus ever took him back.

            Sirius could tell James was nervous about the next part. No amount of fondling between James’ legs would take care of that. “I’m going to stick my finger in first,” Sirius explained. “Just so you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” James nodded in understanding, though he closed his eyes and tensed up to prepare himself. “This is supposed to be fun and enjoyable, not work or something to be scared about. So just let me make you feel good.,” Sirius soothed. There wouldn’t be much of anything unless James relaxed properly. More fondling would take care of that. He ran a hand up and down James’ side, stroking soothingly. Then he slid his hand around to grab at James’ erection again. He gave it a few strong strokes and James moaned happily. Sirius took the opportunity to slide two fingers into James, taking him unawares.

            James tensed around them and gasped at the pain. Then exclaimed, “Bloody h—” He stopped immediately as Sirius’ fingers slid back out, then in again to press against James’ prostate. “Hhhhhhh…” James exhaled harshly.

            “Thought you’d like that.” Sirius smiled, pulling his fingers out. James was certainly warmed up now. Sirius slid himself in slowly. James tensed a little, but seemed far more interested at the pleasurable sensations. “That’s good,” Sirius assured him.

            James nodded enthusiastically. “Good,” he echoed. “Want… want more,” he said a bit shyly. Sirius was all too happy to comply. He began thrusting in and out at a moderate rate, all the while paying attention to the way James was breathing and looking. And though James was grunting at nearly every thrust, there was also a smile on his face.

            Sirius had one to match, though he had to fight against his instincts to speed up his thrusts. He was sure James would not mind it being over more quickly than normal, but Sirius also did not want James to think it was so easy and quick. Besides, James was an interesting fit. He was tight and warm but in an inviting sort of way. His friend’s apprehensiveness made him all the more attractive, as far as Sirius was concerned. And the way James moaned when Sirius went in deeply and hit his prostate was even more encouraging. He was careful and controlled with his thrusts, trying to make them good and enjoy them at the same time.

            He kept stroking James’ hard cock throughout, and he could feel it throbbing with heat and leaking the way he was sure his own was, buried deep inside his friend. This observation made his urges intensify, and he longed to speed up. But he did not want James to think he was being used. He wanted James to know he was enjoying himself, that he found this special, as well. “You’re so hot,” Sirius remarked in a breathy whisper. His free hand reached up his fingers momentarily brushed against James’ lips. Then they caressed James’ side and chest. James was strong and muscular, and there was more hair beneath Sirius’ fingertips than he was used to. But Sirius could feel, not only hear, the heavy breaths and moans of pleasure. He wanted James to know he was enjoying this just as much.

            “James…” he started. “You’re making me…” His voice cut off as James moved back in eager anticipation of his next thrust, and Sirius’ body surged with delight. He barely fought back the urge and he moved his hand back to James’ thigh to hold himself steady. “Oh, James!” he said, unable to stop himself from speeding up both in his thrusts and in his handling of James’ cock. “I—”

            “Close, too,” James told him, closing his eyes. He still grunted, but now the grunts were more high-pitched and desperate-sounding. “Merlin… Sirius… you’re so… bloody good!”

            Grinning broadly, Sirius changed his stroking technique. The now over-handed grip and pulling made James moan even more. Sirius tried to keep up with the stroking but as he reached his orgasm, his hand slowed and rhythm broke. It did not matter, and James probably did not notice, as James came as well. Matching groans filled the air. They both tensed and then relaxed at roughly the same time.

            Sirius made sure James was all right and would not collapse before sliding out and reaching for his wand. James seemed almost frozen in place as he knelt there, seeming a bit stunned by it all. But Sirius took care of him, wrapping an arm around James’ shoulders then performing a few standard cleaning spells. James leaned into him instinctively. Used to Remus cuddling up against him after sex, even before cleaning spells, Sirius gave James a squeeze but resisted the urge to routinely snuggle and kiss. Instead, Sirius reached for the discarded clothes.

             When clothes were back in place, they both sat back against the stone tower. A light breeze washed over them, cooling them off and bringing them back to the real world.

            Sirius pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and slid one out. A simple charm and flick of his wand lit the cigarette. He took a long drag and exhaled with a sigh and smile. Clearly he had enjoyed himself; James did not need to ask or worry that his inexperience might have interfered with Sirius’ pleasure.

            James watched Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Trying to sound cool and natural, he requested, “Can I bum a fag?”

            With a chuckle, Sirius shook his head. “Sorry, this is my last one.” He gestured with the cigarette between two fingers. “You don’t usually smoke, James.”

            “Don’t usually take it up the arse, either,” James replied.

            “Good point.” Sirius flicked off a bit of ash and bent his wrist towards James’. “Have a drag of mine if you like.”

            James had a bit of a smoke, though coughed more than he inhaled. Slightly embarrassed, he passed it back. “It’s good,” he told Sirius. “As was the sex.”

            Sirius raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “So you liked it in the end, did you?”        

            Still a bit flushed, James nodded. “Think I prefer being on the other end, actually. But, yeah. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I, ah, I can see how you get that Casanova reputation, Padfoot.”

            “That’s me,” Sirius said with a chuckle and exhalation of smoke. The ironic part was that James was largely to thank for starting and encouraging that reputation on Sirius’ behalf. They both knew how many of the rumors had no truth behind them. “A talented, considerate, fantastic lover, I am.” He sighed deeply. “Albeit completely single once again.” James nodded with great empathy. “So, did you think of Lily?”

            James shook his head. “Thought I would have to. But, no, not even for a second.” He hesitated, not entirely sure he wanted the answer, but then asked, “Did you think of Remus then?”

            “For a brief moment at the beginning,” Sirius admitted. “I was thinking it would be nice to take him up here some time. But now I don’t think I would, in honor of the memory of this.”

            Laughing, James shook his head. “Now I see why you went for Remus. Deep down you’re just as sappy as he is.”

            “Sappy but satisfied,” Sirius replied. He glanced down at the grounds again, not really aware or caring who was who any more, apart from a fleeting glimmer of hope that perhaps Remus was around. His eyes eventually fell upon the empty bag of crisps. “Still a little hungry, though, honestly.”

            James stood and checked to be sure his shirt was all tucked in and in order, as though a few wrinkles would make everyone who saw him suspect he’d just had sex with his best friend on the roof. Luckily, his hair always looked mussed. “What do you say we go raid the kitchens?” He held out his hand to give Sirius help to stand.

            With a smile, Sirius agreed whole-heartedly and stamped out the rest of his cigarette. Then he took James’ hand and was pulled to his feet. James gave Sirius’ hand a tight squeeze before releasing it. Sirius nodded and clapped James on the back, then led the way down.


End file.
